


The only one

by Dreizehn



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Imprisonment, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Humor, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho was the only one there for him, but just maybe after some time Slaine wouldn’t mind it all that much. Despite everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one

Slaine didn’t understand, or maybe he couldn’t understand; it baffled him everytime he showed up and he could only wonder why? And how long would it last? When would the day Kaizuka Inaho became bored of him arrive and he would be left all alone.

“Your move.” Inaho spoke. His voice monotone. Slaine couldn’t tell what he was thinking and it annoyed him.

He found himself frowning as he moved another chess piece on the table; it took twenty visits for Slaine to actually play the game with him. At first he would simply frown at him and get angry, but now…

“Why?” Slaine mumbled.

Inaho looked up at him in confusion. Slaine didn’t raise his voice this time, nor did he slam his fist on the table.

“Why do you keep coming here? Aren’t you bored of repeating this same thing every other day?”

Inaho briefly made a troubled expression. Almost as if he was pondering the question himself, before quickly returning back to a neutral look.

“…I have nothing better to-”

“We both know that is not true! It has been a _year_ Kaizuka, and you’re telling me all you have to do is waste time with a dead man?” Slaine interrupted him. He was so annoyed with Kaizuka whenever he asked this particular question because it always went the same, he always said the same thing.

“I enjoy your company.”

Slaine narrowed his eyes; it was a logical explanation, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to accept it. “Why?” He found himself asking yet again.

Inaho frowned. Which oddly pleased Slaine a little, something about the brunet’s displeasure was oddly enjoyable.

“Talking to you- no nevermind, the reason is irrelevant.” Inaho closed his eyes and stood up. He was leaving.

Slaine opened his mouth to say something but closed it back. He didn’t know what words were stuck on his tongue, but for some reason he felt he probably wouldn’t like them very much.

Inaho reopened his eyes as he turned around and said. “That was a good game.” Then left.

Slaine looked down at the board afterwards and noticed that for the first time. He had won against Inaho in chess.

*******

It took longer for Inaho to visit again the next time. Although Slaine was not particularly bothered by it; on the contrary he preferred when Inaho didn’t come by. At least that’s what he told himself.

Even so he felt compelled to say. “You’re later than usual. Kaizuka.” Even though he tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible his words caused a slight smile to show on Inaho’s lips.

“Did you miss me?” He asked. His voice displaying a tone Slaine couldn’t figure out; it wasn’t mocking however it wasn’t genuine either. The tone irritated him.

“Yes because nothing makes me happier than seeing _you_ on a regular basis.” His voice leaking with sarcasm.

“Would you like me to visit every day?” Inaho said, but something about his tone didn’t exactly sound like he was joking, so Slaine responded seriously.

“I highly doubt they would allow that.”

Kaizuka looked at him skeptically at that. “Why? I’ve visited often as it is, and if they deny me it only helps prove my point.”

Slaine frowned. What point? Was it something he discussed with the warden? Did it involve his current situation. Slaine brushed it off and said. “It’s too lenient. Allowing me to see you everyday is hardly…” Slaine stopped. He didn’t like what he almost said.

Of course it was too late because Inaho was staring at him wide-eyed. “Hardly punishment?”

“…” Slaine didn’t answer so Inaho changed the subject and kept talking.

“I hear you’ve finally started eating your meals regularly?”

Slaine still didn’t look at him as he said. “You kept bothering me about it.”

Their conversation just about ended there and they kept playing chess without a word until Inaho was asked to leave by the guards.

“Slaine? Why do you insist on calling me by my last name?”

Slaine looked up at him and simply said. “I dislike you.”

*******

Slaine frowned at Inaho when the other sat down in the chair across from him the next day. He actually came the next day, was he actually going to attempt to come and see him everyday?

Slaine leaned back and crossed his arms. “Why are you here?”

“I had the uncontrollable desire to see you.”

So it was none of his business? Slaine grinned. Then bitterly said. “Oh how _sweet_.” And narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t actually going to try and see me everyday are you?”

Inaho looked to be a little disappointed himself when he shook his head and said. “No I don’t have the time…” But he looked almost as if he wished he did and it annoyed Slaine; it annoyed him that Inaho enjoying his company probably wasn’t a lie.

Even so… “Figures.”

“Disappointed?”

Slaine studied Inaho’s face for any sign that he was joking around but he wasn’t. He genuinely wanted to know if Slaine was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see him everyday.

“…Relieved.” His words felt like a lie to his own ears, and he hesitated with his words if that didn’t make it more obvious.

However for whatever reason Slaine couldn’t figure out Inaho chose to ignore it and simply closed his eyes as he stood up to leave.

“…I won’t be able to return for awhile. Try to eat even though I won’t be here to nag you.”

How long was awhile. Slaine wondered. A week? a month? A year… He didn’t want to care but he did. The question plagued him but he didn’t ask Kaizuka. Instead he simply said. “Bye.” For the first time since he met him.

*******

A week passed and Kaizuka Inaho had yet to come and see him again. Not that he missed the younger man it simply felt strange because he got so used to his constant visits. He didn’t miss him, no. Because that would mean he was becoming attached and that would be a foolish thing to do.

Footsteps and his cell door opening caught his attention. The guard walked in and said he had a visitor. A visitor he said. Not Mr. Kaizuka as he usually said. Meaning whoever came to see him was not Kaizuka Inaho but someone else. Someone who was not only aware of the fact that he was alive but would waste time visiting him.

Inaho’s sister maybe? It wasn’t impossible but it wasn’t likely. Nonetheless Slaine stayed quiet as his hands were cuffed and he was brought into the glass room they brought him into whenever Inaho came to visit him.

His visitor was a girl. Short brown hair and a mid length pink dress. She smiled sadly as her eyes began to water when he was brought in.

“Slaine!” She ran and embraced him, but Slaine didn’t know the girl. At least that’s what he thought until she whispered her name into his ear.

*******

When Slaine finally saw Kaizuka Inaho again a month and a half had passed and throughout that time Seylum visited him five times. They talked about various things and Slaine was overjoyed to be able to see her again.

However he felt it was odd that she kept apologizing for his situation and the way things went down between them. He never blamed her for his situation and even when she apologized over and over for not being able to do anything for him and for not fighting harder for him to not be used as a scapegoat, he could not bring himself to blame her.

“I’ll try to do something… I promise!” She had said, but what was she going to do? He wondered. What could she do?

“Remove his cuffs. I’ll be fine.”

Slaine looked up. The familiar voice grabbing his attention and temporarily making him forget about the princess. Kaizuka Inaho. He actually came back, Why?

“…You came back.”

“I never said I wouldn’t.”

Monotone and expressionless as usual. Slaine wondered why he even worried in the first place. No, maybe that term was incorrect or at least he wanted it to be. He didn’t want to worry about Kaizuka Inaho leaving him, because he wanted him gone. He didn’t want to get attached.

“You never exactly said you would either.”

Inaho tilted his head briefly staring at Slaine curiously trying to gauge his thoughts.

“Do you require reassurance that I will?”

Yes. He wanted to know. He wanted to be aware if Inaho had abandoned him and if it would be his last day seeing the younger male. He didn’t want to be left clueless about everything.

“I don’t care.” Slaine wondered when he became so adept at lying.

“Then I will.” Was his immediate answer.

Slaine started to find it very hard to keep his expression neutral. Hard to pretend he didn’t care and hard to act like the care Inaho was showing him didn’t affect him.

Slaine looked down and mumbled. “Do whatever you want.” He didn’t want to get attached, He didn’t want Inaho to know he was becoming attached. That when he said he disliked him he was lying.

They went silent briefly. The only sound being the chess pieces moving on the board until Inado spoke up. “Slaine, do you like story books?”

Slaine didn’t bother looking up at Inaho when he spoke. “I don’t dislike them.” Slaine then looked up at Inaho curious about his reasons for asking the question in the first place. “You don’t plan on wasting money on me now do you?”

Slaine almost could have sworn he saw Inaho’s lips quirk upwards briefly.

“No I don’t plan on wasting money.” _Because it wouldn’t be a waste if it kept you entertained._

They both returned their attention to the chess board. However Slaine looked back at Inaho and narrowed his eyes.

“Find yourself a better hobby. Kaizuka..” _Don’t use me as a way to pass time because you have nothing better to do._

*******

Slaine was not brought into the clear room they usually played chess in the next time Kaizuka Inaho visited. Instead Inaho came to him. Sitting down beside him on the sad excuse for a bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Slaine was curious if there was something wrong with the warden’s head to allow Inaho inside of his cell.

“Visiting you.”

Slaine wanted to hit him. “In my cell?”

“Is it a problem? You’re never cuffed when we’re in the clear room.”

He had a point there was no major difference however… “Yes but… there’s nothing to do here.”

“No. I can talk to you.”

Slaine crossed his arms. “And what makes you think I’ll-” He then stopped and covered his mouth.

Inaho knew what he was doing but kept talking anyway. “Besides I was curious about your living conditions.”

Slaine removed his hand from his mouth. No point in being childish. “Satisfied?”

“No. I want to take you out.”

Slaine scoffed then looked at Inaho bitterly. “Be my guest, then you can rot in here with me.”

Inaho didn’t seem to realize that Slaine was making a joke and answered seriously. “No this isn’t a prison and your cell is the only room so they wouldn’t put me in here.”

Slaine laughed. For all Inaho’s wits he could be quite the idiot. Slaine wondered how he even lost to him. “You’re strange, Inaho.”

Inaho stared at him wide-eyed. Slaine realized why too late.

“You used my first name.”

Slaine looked away. “You were hearing things.” He didn’t want him to notice. He couldn’t notice or else he couldn’t pretend his presence meant nothing. “Get out. Don’t you have friends? Go spend your time with them.”

“They aren’t in this town.”

“So I’m your rebound?”

“That is not what I meant”

Slaine couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to know. “Then what did you mean! Why do you keep coming here? What do you hope to accomplish by spending so much time with me. You gain nothing from this and I continue to refuse to tell you anything about myself. ” His face was red and he looked down. “Why? I even acted like a brat just to get rid of you and yet you still kept coming back…”

Inaho looked shocked to say the least. He opened his mouth then closed it back as if he was unsure of what to say. He probably didn’t as far as Slaine could tell. Albeit mostly expressionless he also looked to be a little frustrated.

“…I felt responsible for you: because I put you here then I should take care of you. That was what I thought, but things changed… I became attached to you.”

“So you want my body then.”

“No not like that… I simply wanted to take care of you.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me.”

Inaho looked at him seriously and said. “So you rather be alone?”

Slaine stiffened. No he didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to be abandoned and stuck in this god awful place with his only form of human interaction being guards that wanted to be there about as much as he did.

“What do you expect me to say? Do you want me to say no when you are the only one thats cared to see me for all this time I’ve been here? When the whole world sees me as some dead man that tried to kill the princess and yet you come here saying how you care about me?” He practically spat the words before his voice became a quiet mumble and he said. “When even Asseylum has bid me farewell…”

“Assey- you met Asseylum?”

Slaine looked over at the bard windows. “She visited me while you were away… but on the last day she said she wouldn’t be able to come again.”

“Oh…”

Slaine stood. he felt tired. “I’m tired… please, leave.”

*******

Slaine felt annoyed at himself because he was unable to control his outburst when Inaho visited him in his cell, and found himself unable to look him in the eye for the past few visits.

Throughout the visits Inaho didn’t say anything to question him and they simply played chess. Occasionally they would say something irrelevant to the other before going back silent.

Finally on the fifth visit of being ignored Inaho seemed to be through with pretending like the day never happened and said. “I’m sorry.”

Slaine looked at him wide-eyed. Such words sounded alien on Inaho’s lips. An apology was the last thing Slaine felt he deserved from him, or anyone for that matter.

“For what?”

Inaho sighed. “It was wrong of me to… ask you what I did that day. I was not being considerate.” Inaho genuinely looked to be regretting his words for that day at least…genuine for Inaho standards.

Slaine sighed as well. Maybe he was getting childish for being so mad for no good reason. “No I overreacted it’s nothing you should apologize for.”

Slaine felt like he had a realization. Even if he didn’t like Inaho he was also the only one stopping him from being alone. If he got fed up with him and left he would be…

Inaho reached into his coat and pulled something out then got up and walked around the table then held something out towards him.

Slaine hesitantly grabbed it and stared at it. “A…Comic?” He guessed then flipped through it and noticed upon further inspection that it was some type of comic. “There’s no color…” He mumbled.

“It’s a japanese comic. They usually don’t have color.”

“No books?” He questioned. After all Inaho did ask him about books.

“It was on my dresser so…”

Slaine set it down. “Well I have no reason not to read it.”

Slaine couldn’t deny it… He really was becoming attached to Kaizuka Inaho, but was it so bad? To become attached to his old enemy and rival, to be afraid of being abandoned.

However… Slaine didn’t feel like he was particularly fond of Inaho as a person more so he wanted Inaho around purely for the sake of human contact that was not obligated to be around him.

Slaine quietly mumbled. “…Thank you.”

 

*******

 

The next time Kaizuka Inaho visited: Slaine was fast asleep in his cell. However that fact didn’t turn Inaho away as he entered the cell and sat on the edge of the hard nearly solid bed.

Thinking that Slaine had been sleeping on the thing for almost two years now was an irritating thought. What could he do to be allowed to remove Slaine from this dreaded cage?

He didn’t have enough influence to simply have him freed. Although a part of him wondered if he could use his status as war hero to have Slaine be thrown into his custody.

Of course the older boy didn’t like him so that might not be something he would want. Being thrown into a fancier cage. Albeit better; it would still be a cage nonetheless, and he couldn’t make him happy under such conditions.

Slaine stirred and his eyes slowly opened as he rolled over on his back. His eyes were dazed and half lidded not fully registering that Inaho was sitting on his ‘bed’ staring straight at him.

Until finally a few seconds passed and his eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed as he rapidly scurried to the back of the bed. Staring at Inaho in wide-eyed confusion.

“W-What are you doing here!?”

Inaho didn’t look to be fazed by Slaine’s panic, and he wasn’t as he expected such a flustered reaction and simply pulled another comic from his jacket that looked very similar to the one he brought last time just slightly different.

“…Another comic?” Slaine looked oddly timid. The hatred and feisty anger he was used to was nowhere in sight.

“Yes. You finished the other after I left correct?”

“Mm, but… how did you know that?”

“…It was obvious, considering you have nothing else to do but sleep.”

“Oh…” They went silent for a few minutes as Slaine grabbed the comic then frowned slightly. “There is plastic on it?”

“Ah. Its brand new. Did you like the other volume I brought?”

Some of the tension in Slaine’s shoulders seemed to leave at the question and he uncurled and crawled to the edge beside Inaho. A slight hint of pink stained his cheeks.

“Th…That comic was a romance, right? I’m… interested in what happens next.”

Slaine held out the comic towards him as if to say 'open it because I have no nails and can’t do it myself’ and Inaho complied with the insinuation. Neatly removing the plastic.

“You did it so cleanly…”

“It would be troublesome if I opened it messily.”

Slaine gave him a look that seemed to be saying 'I’m not buying it’ but shrugged it off and grasped the comic. “Thank you.”

Inaho looked at him strangely. “Why thank me? It’s my fault you are in here, a simple gift is nothing to feel grateful for.”

Slaine side-glanced Inaho. “Yes but- you aren’t obligated to see me nor are you obligated to give gifts. That’s why I thank you.”

Inaho didn’t say anything. He simply stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. He squeezed on the bed matt and frowned. “This is uncomfortable.”

“…Very.” He then leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. He seemed to pick up on what Inaho’s tone was insinuating. “I’m sure if you were a fancy count you could easily have me removed and placed under your custody…”

“It would just be a fancier cage. You wouldn’t be free.”

“Yes however it’s better than this.” Slaine said. Then looked at Inaho and noticed the surprised look on his face. “You are annoying but you’re still far from the worst.”

Inaho felt odd about that comment. He was being settled for as not the worst; it was still an unpleasant situation for Slaine regardless, but then… did he deserve to be completely free?

No, but at the same time he didn’t deserve to be locked away forever for crimes he didn’t commit; it was a cruel punishment to say the least. Even so there was nothing Inaho could do about it.

Slaine stretched. His eyes closing shortly as an odd noise escaped his throat. His shirt lifted slightly and Inaho saw a small peak of his stomach and noticed something odd.

_A scar?_

Slaine re-opened his eyes and looked at Inaho suspiciously. “What?”

Inaho looked away; it would probably be a bad idea to ask about it at the current moment. “Nothing.”

Slaine narrowed his eyes. “Weirdo.”

*******

“You look annoyed.” Slaine spoke. Setting the cards he was holding down to scrutinize Inaho.

He noticed the other was oddly expressive in his annoyance compared to most other emotions, either that or he was spending so much time with him he was starting to be able to read the others borderline emotionless expressions. Slaine preferred the former.

“You can tell?”

Slaine looked bored and disinterested as he said.

“It’s written all over your face.”

Inaho’s eyes grew wide at the comment and Slaine looked at him with almost equel confusion. Did he say something weird? Or was it- Oh. “No ones ever said that to you before?”

“No.”

“Hm… well whatever. Whats bothering you?”

Inaho looked at him oddly. Slaine had an idea why and crossed his arms at the stare.

“You care?”

“I’m curious is all.” He was. After all, anything that managed to make 'him’ of all people annoyed had to be good.

Inaho opened his mouth before quickly closing it back and looking away. Slaine frowned slightly. Was it something he couldn’t know? He couldn’t stop the twinge of annoyance he felt at that thought.

“…Well since you refuse to tell me I won’t tell you anything either.”

Inaho looked at him confused and Slaine’s cheeks turned a faint red.

“I was…er considering telling you, um, about myself.”

“Oh…”

An odd silence stretched until they silently decided to just continue their game of cards. Inaho seemed to be out of it throughout the whole game giving Slaine numerous wins until finally Slaine got annoyed.

“Stand u- No actually I’m done, I can’t do this you are terrible!”

Inaho didn’t make eye contact as he gathered his cards and sat them in his deck. “No you’re just better than me.”

Slaine felt himself get mad at him for that. Although it wasn’t too farfetched since Inaho did say he had never played it when he brought the game, however…

“Say that to my face then.”

Inaho looked at him blankly then said. “You are better.” He said it matter-of-factly as if there was no denying it.

Slaine let out a loud sigh. “Go home. You aren’t any fun when you’re like this.” 'And there’s nothing I can do to make you feel better.’

Inaho gave him a long hard look then sighed and smiled faintly. “Maybe you’re right.”

Slaine quickly looked away and folded his arms. “O…Of course I am!”

He watched Inaho leave out of the corner of his eye and relaxed. He wondered when- if he would come back and what was happening in the outside world; it didn’t concern him but at the same time.

He wanted to know.

*******

Inaho kept visiting consistently for awhile however his mood seemed to sour even more every visit and Slaine seriously wanted to know why? Whom or what on the outside was making him like this.

Of course when ever he tried to inquire on anything Inaho always said the same “I can’t tell you.” So he instead tried to eavesdrop in on the guards conversations.

Things apparently weren’t too peachy with the landing castles still scattered about, and his little facility was apparently more costly than expected.

_Maybe they’ll kill me and save us all the hassle._

Slaine’s eavesdropping was put on hold however by Inaho dropping by in his cell. Slaine couldn’t get used to Inaho doing it; it was odd, and just more than a little unsettling.

Not to mention whenever Inaho visited his cell he seemed to not come back for a long time afterwards. Slaine didn’t like it to say the least. It irritated him.

Not to mention. “You’re late!”

“I didn’t know I had a specific time I was supposed to come.”

Slaine folded his arms. “…You’ve been coming here three times a week consecutively for… three months.”

Inaho smirked. “Six months actually. Your sense of time is messed up but not too far off.”

Slaine looked at him wide-eyed. Time seemed to move faster to him. Was it because he enjoyed and anticipated Inaho’s visits so much that he couldn’t tell time right?

No he didn’t like that thought

Inaho’s smirk left and he sighed. “Something came up, and besides I finally got one of my requests granted. Forgive me?”

Slaine frowned. “Requests?”

Inaho stepped aside and a guard walked in. Slaine looked at Inaho curiously as the other simply watched him be cuffed. He wanted to question what was going on however Inaho simply turned around and started walking down the hall.

The guard told him to stand up and walk and Slaine complied. They followed Inaho until they reached a door he didn’t recognize. _'Am I finally being disposed of?’_

“Don’t try anything funny.” The guard said, then shoved Slaine forward.

Slaine almost stumbled into Inaho but managed to gain his footing. The other glanced at him briefly before opening the tight door.

Slaine felt the foreign feel of wind against his face from the door opening and shoes stepping on the pavement. He walked forward and stumbled going down the step.

Inaho reached out and caught him.

Slaine stared up at the night sky wide-eyed. He couldn’t believe he was seeing such a nostalgic sight again; it was almost as if his breath was snatched away from him.

Inaho looked down at Slaine and went wide-eyed. The older male was crying. Whether he had noticed it or not was unknown. However just seeing that the other was still capable of such a display put a brief smile on his face.

“Are you okay?”

Slaine looked at Inaho. Dragged away from his thoughts of the sky and blinked. “Huh?” He then heard a guard that was waiting for them to get in the car clear his throat.

“Oh! Um yes I’m fine.” Slaine said.

He then obediently stepped into the car (with Inaho’s help) and stayed quiet throughout the ride. He presumed that wherever they were headed others were not supposed to know considering this was being done at night.

Not to mention the surprising amount of quiet. Of course he also found it strange how unsure the guards seemed to be throughout all of it. Fidgety and exchanging odd glances while Inaho simply seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood.

It was strange.

Eventually the car stopped. First the guard that was driving stepped out, then opened Slaine’s door and gestured for him to come out. He obeyed, after which Inaho stepped out.

Inaho put a hand on his back as he started walking him forward and Slaine seriously wanted to question and tease Inaho about it however he remembered the presence of guards and decided against it.

Inaho opened the door to the manor Then took a hard stare at the guards then closed it and sighed before reaching into his pocket and picking the lock on Slaine’s cuffs.

Slaine blinked at Inaho.

“What are you- No! What is even going on!? Why aren’t I in my cell- Where are we!?”

Inaho stared at him blankly as if the reason was obvious and sighed. He walked further in and Slaine followed him. Inaho unbuttoned his suit and loosened his tie before sitting on the couch and looking up at Slaine.

“You are temporarily put under my care until the er… Renovation of your cell facility is finished. Two, maybe three days. Until then you must stay under my constant watched.”

“Renovation? They’re really allowing all of this?” Slaine wanted to sit but at the same time he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. Even if it was just Inaho.

“Yes…” Something about Inaho’s voice sounded fake but Slaine didn’t question it. “Moving on. You’re dirty I can smell you, do you want to shower?”

Slaine raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to?”

Inaho stood. “Allow me to rephrase. Slaine you need to shower. Come, I’ll show you where it is.”

Inaho started walking towards a staircase and Slaine followed. They reached a spot with two doors and Inaho stopped. “Wait here.” He said.

Then entered what looked like a bed room and came back a few minutes later with some clothes then handed them to Slaine. Whom looked down at them curiously.

“The shower is behind you.” Inaho said. Then walked out.

Slaine looked at the bathroom passively and mumbled. “Shower… Huh.”

*******

When Slaine stepped out of the shower he stopped to look at his scarred body and bit his lip. _Disgusting._ He thought to himself, then went and put on some clothes.

*******

Slaine opened the door to what he assumed to be Inaho’s bedroom and stared at him blankly once inside. Inaho looked back at him with disinterest then back down to his tablet.

“Are you going to sit? Or just stand there?” Inaho asked. Not bothering to look up. However the slight sink of the bed let him know Slaine sat down.

Silence stretched as the only sound was Inaho tapping at his tablet. Slaine sat with his legs crossed staring at him pointedly. Trying to gauge the correct way to word his question before finally becoming fed up and deciding to just say it the first way that came to mind.

“Why am I really here. There’s no way they would agree to you taking me out for something so stupid. Stop lying and avoiding my questions for once and tell me the truth.”

Inaho’s eye glanced up at him for a few seconds before looking back down at the tablet then shut it off and sat it aside. Sighing loudly before looking at Slaine with slight annoyance. Although it didn’t seem like Slaine was the one he was annoyed with.

“They want to use you to try to get rid of one of the counts that refuse to leave their landing castle.”

Slaine scoffed and folded his arms. “Seriously? That’s ridiculous. I may have had power once but I am nothing now and those that were loyal to me have either already surrendered or are dead.”

“They are desperate. We- They have tried everything at this point. This is their last resort.” Inaho sounded as if he also considered the entire thing idiotic.

Slaine rolled his eyes. “What do they expect me to do? If Klancain and Empress Asseylum cannot convince them, then there is nothing I can say.” an idea then came to him as he unfolded his arms and smirked bitterly. “Unless they plan to offer my head?”

Inaho started to actually look visibly irritated. They must have suggested it. “No. I will not allow that.”

“…If it comes down to it you won’t have a say in the matter.”

Inaho looked down darkly. He seemed to have been aware of that fact.

“Still. That really doesn’t explain why I’m in your home specifically. I imagined they would simply take me straight there.”

Inaho relaxed as he answered. “Hm? Oh remember when I told you they granted my request? This was it.”

Slaine stared at him in disbelief. “Y-Your telling me you asked them if I could 'stay one night with you?”

Inaho nodded his head. “Yes too be more specifically the conversation went-”

*******

“Do you agree Kaizuka?”

“On one condition.”

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow.

“I want to spend one night with Slaine Troyard.”

Wide-eyed gasps and a few snickers followed however Inaho’s blank distant expression showed he didn’t quite catch to what he said.

Klancain smiled and stood. “Deal. I allow you take Slaine Troyard where ever you please for 24 hours, with minor supervision. Spend them wisely, Kaizuka Inaho.”

*******

By the end of the explanation Slaine was red in the face.

“…Idiot.”

Inaho looked confused.

“Done. I’m sleeping. There is no way I can put up with you anymore!”

Inaho looked confused as flustered Slaine simply laid down and turned around so that his back was facing Inaho.

*******

The following day they didn’t particularly speak to each other. Even as they ate dinner or changed clothes and even when boarding the army vehicle they stayed quiet.

Slaine glanced at Inaho on occasion. Wondering what the other was thinking. He wasn’t mad at Inaho simply appalled by his complete and utter cluelessness of why what he said was embarrassing.

Slaine looked out the tinted window on his side and quietly mumbled. “Idiot.”

*******

Seeing a landing castle up close after so long felt oddly surreal. Not that he had particularly fond memories of such things, but still slightly missed it a little. Despite the bad memories.

Slaine didn’t pay too much attention to Inaho’s conversation with the men behind. Of course words such as “Only you and the convict will be entering” stood out a little more than others.

Just how much did they trust Inaho? Did they not consider the possibilities of betrayal? Especially after what Inaho apparently said in the meeting.

He saw Inaho pocket a gun and then finally approach him. “Ready?”

Slaine held his arms up and Inaho nodded then unlocked his hand cuffs. Slaine seriously questioned the intelligence of those in charge.

Once inside and alone inside the elevator. Inaho reached into his shirt and held a handgun out towards Slaine. Whom looked back at him suspiciously.

“Just incase.” Inaho said.

“I could shoot you.” Slaine replied.

Inaho sighed. “…I’m well aware of that.”

Slaine stared at him long in hard before finally grabbing ahold of the gun.

“Sorry if my hand slips.”

They were guided to where the count was and Slaine couldn’t stop the ooh he made from seeing him. It was one of the counts that sided with him during the war.

“Slaine Saazbaum Troyard… It has been awhile.”

“You recognize me?” Slaine questioned as he walked over and sat down on the chair. Inaho stayed standing. “And just Slaine Troyard is fine. I no longer bear that other name.”

“Of course. I can’t forget the terran that practically took over vers before quickly forfeiting in a blaze of glory. All for the princess that betrayed him.”

Slaine frowned. “She didn’t betray me.” He then crossed his legs and leaned back. “More importantly that is not what I came here to discuss.”

The man glanced at Inaho then looked back at Slaine passively. “You wish for me to surrender to her highness empress Asseylum. Whom oddly abandoned her marriage to you and jumped into Klancain’s bed?”

“She did not-”

“Then what did she do? Explain properly and I may consider. I refuse to acknowledge a whimsical hypocrite.”

“The one I married was an imposter. Empress Asseylum’s younger sister Princess Lemrina.”

Slaine’s word seemed to pique the counts interest as he raised an eyebrow.

“The Empress has a sister?”

I’m sorry princess Lemrina. “Yes. Although her existence was left unknown to most.”

“Hm… And she still lives?”

Slaine glanced at Inaho. “I am unaware of her whereabouts.”

The count sighed. “My fate if I agree?”

Slaine smiled bitterly. “…Don’t you know? I take accountability of all crimes. Apparently”

The count stood and sighed. “The Empress is naive and Klancain has never really done anything.”

“So then?”

“I will leave. Slaine Troyard You gave me a… interesting enough argument.”

*******

Slaine slumped against the elevator wall and let out a long sigh.

“…I can’t believe that worked.”

“I doubt that would convince every count but… You did good.”

Slaine blushed and looked away. “Of course.”

*******

Slaine blanked out the words the people around him were saying. It didn’t matter. He simply just wanted to go to sleep and rest.

He felt tired… Exceedingly so and a little dizzy. Heh was everything always so blurry? Why was Inaho looking so worried? Did something happen?

*******

Slaine had suddenly fell ill and was brought to a hospital do to Inaho’s urgence. Throughout all of this Slaine remained unconscious oblivious to everything that was happening around him and had a dream.

A dream about something he forgot.

Slaine pointed at his forehead. Smiling at the gun pointed at him; it was supposed to be the end. Everything was supposed to end in that moment and yet.

The brunet dropped his hand and the gun along with it. Slaine immediately frowned. What was he doing?

“What are you-” He stopped do to Inaho’s next action. He extended his hand, and smiled. Looking at him without averting his eyes for a second.

_Why?_

“Take my hand. I doubt you can walk with that injury.”

Slaine’s confusion grew. He was right, he could barely crawl let alone walk and wanted to lie in bed for days if he could but.

“Why help me?”

Inaho looked to be thinking on the question momentarily then said. “You’re interesting; it would be a waste to let you die.”

Slaine frowned. “I’m interesting?”

He nodded. “Yes. I like you. I’ve never met someone whose skills rival mine.”

Slaine scoffed. “But you’re still better than me.”

“Barely.”

Slaine tried to move and grunted from his injury. “You’re weird.” He said. then reached up and took his hand.

That was the first time he took Inaho’s hand. The first time he accepted his kindness and mercy. He didn’t know why he did.

He remembered a plane landing and gunned men surrounding them. Inaho protectively shielding him. The bright flashlights making it hard for him to see, and his wounds and fleeting consciousness making it hard for him to hear.

His next memory was in a bright room and soft bed. Birds tweeting and a crying girl stood out in this memory. The girl sounded like Asseylum. He wanted to look but opening his eyes felt too straining. Slaine remembered falling back unconscious.

The next memory was angry shouting. Asseylum again and the other seemed to be Kaizuka Inaho and another he couldn’t recognize. Asseylum saying. “It isn’t right.” was part of the conversation he remembered, and Inaho saying. “This is a bad place.” was last.

The next memory was brief, but he remembered Inaho sitting on the bed beside him.

“Princess.” Slaine remembered saying.

“She isn’t here.” Was the immediate response. He could have sworn he heard him mumble something else afterwards.

*******

The rest of his memories while recovering were a blur. The next thing he could remember was when he was being taken to his cell

“Why am I being imprisoned?”

_Why aren’t I being executed?_

“You tried to assassinate the princess. You were to be killed but she pleaded for your life. Consider yourself lucky.” The guard explained.

Slaine frowned at that. Was the blame for the princess- Empress assassination being put on him? but why? Certainly more credible people to blame that actually took part were around.

Slaine remembered Inaho was there.

“You agreed to be a scapegoat.” Inaho spoke.

“What?”

At this Inaho frowned. “…You don’t remember?”

Inaho looked angry. The expression looked odd on him but Slaine couldn’t bring himself to care. He was more curious as to why this boy he had only ever exchanged bullets with seemed so…. infatuated with him.

“Why are you here?”

Inaho smiled; it was the second time Slaine saw him where that expression. “Because I can’t abandon you. You’re the only one that’s ever rivaled me.”

Slaine wondered why he forgot that. Inaho’s true reason for saving him. His true reason for staying with him. Was that why he always looked so frustrated whenever he was asked why? Because he said it from the start.

Why did he forget? Was it because he didn’t believe it himself? because he personally thought such a thing couldn’t be true. That someone that acknowledged and treasured him couldn’t be real.

Slaine smiled, and the area around him started to fade. _Why didn’t I realize you actually cared?_

*******

Slaine slightly cracked his eyes open as he finally felt himself truly regaining consciousness and escaping his long odd dream.

“Slaine.”

He could hear his name being called from not too far away. It was soft and yet faintly worried.

“Slaine.”

Again, but this time closer. The voice was familiar, he recognized it and his eyes slowly opened as he quickly found himself squinting from the bright lights.

His eyes adjusted and looked over towards the source of the voice.

“Inaho…?” His voice felt horse and dry. “Where am I?” He attempted to move but found it difficult as his body felt oddly heavy.

“A clinic. You fell ill and collapsed.”

“Oh… Did you bring me here?” Slaine wandered just how bad was it considering Inaho managed to have him brought to the clinic and not stuck sick inside of a cell.

“You collapsed after we left the landing tower and I had them bring you here… with minor arguments”

Slaine wanted to laugh. He would have liked to see Inaho arguing.

“How long will I be here?”

Inaho sat on the edge of the bed. “About five days to a week.”

“…And after which I go back?”

Inaho remained silent as he looked down frowning. “…”

Slaine looked off to the side and out the window. The blue sky really was beautiful. “I remembered.”

“You remembered?”

“Mm. The reason why you stayed with me and saved me.”

Inaho continued to look down at him with slight disinterest. “Because you’re my rival.”

“I didn’t think it was good enough. I thought 'there’s no way that could be true.”

“But it turned out to be true?”

Slaine looked at Inaho fondly was it his imagination or did Inaho look a little sleep deprived.

“I think I was in denial because I didn’t trust you.” Slaine weakly brought his arm up to his chest and clutched at his shirt. “Even the thought of letting you see…” He paused. “The thought of letting you see my scars terrified me. Because I thought it would put you off.”

Inaho didn’t say anything. Only stared at him and waited for a response. _'Did he see them when I was brought here?’_

“Have you seen them?” Slaine asked curiously.

“No.”

Slaine looked away again. Would it be okay to tell Inaho? “Count Cruhteo gave them to me… It was punishment.”

Inaho interjected. “Why are you telling me?”

“Because I trust you I guess? Even though you shot me. Even though I shot you. I feel like I can trust you.”

“Slaine…”

Slaine continued to look at the sky as if it was the most magnificent thing in the world. He wanted to see it in it’s full.

“I wanted to get rid of you at first. I kept trying so many different ways but it never worked.” Even when I completely ignored you in the beginning you kept coming. “I thought, what a weirdo this guys is, but…”

Slaine looked back at Inaho glassy-eyed. “Before I knew it I fell for you.” Slaine confessed. “The boy who shot my aircraft down. The boy that took my princess. The boy that ruined everything.”

Inaho looked away. Did knowing his feelings disgust him?

“…Because I told you I cared about you.”

Slaine attempted to move one arm but noticed it was cuffed to the bed. “Mm, but I didn’t believe you.” He sighed. “I thought you had an elaborate plan and ulterior motive but you didn’t. Honestly it was a little disappointing.”

“That I wasn’t using you?”

“Yes! Turns out you’re just a stubborn idiot genius strategist and pilot.”

Slaine could have sworn he saw Inaho pout. “That insult doesn’t make any-”

“Moving on.” He interrupted. “…I tried to kill you numerous times, but I wish things could have been different. That maybe we could have been friends.”

_'That maybe these feelings I’m building would bring me more than pain and anguish._

“…Things would have been better.” Inaho said.

_'Maybe if we didn’t misunderstand each other I wouldn’t have cost you an eye._

“But we’re stuck here in the present with our mistakes.” Slaine took a deep breath. “I’m tired of giving up, and accepting my fate.”

Slaine took a long look at Inaho’s hand that lay dormant on the bed and put his hand over it then entwined their fingers.

“Slaine you…”

Slaine smiled almost mischievously. “Lets run away together.”

*******

Slaine glared at Inaho from his hospital bed.

Yes he wasn’t being completely serious when he said he wanted to run away but it also wasn’t a lie either.

“And why are you here.” He said. Folding his arms (Inaho convinced them to uncuff him somehow)

“I wanted to see you. Besides I have good news.”

Slaine narrowed his eyes. “And that is?”

“…While you were still unconscious Asseylum came by. She said shes getting closer to keeping her promise.”

Slained hummed. That didn’t particularly do much for his situation but he was grateful for the thought. “And what do you have to offer?”

“Candy.” He said, and threw a bag of candies at Slaine. “If you’re still mad about the other day, I was only speaking the truth; you are in no condition for such things.”

Slaine averted his eyes. “You could have at least played along.”

Inaho sat on the side of the bed. “What good would that have done?”

Slaine rolled his eyes. “What do I even see in you?”

Inaho blinked then sighed and leaned down to whisper into his ear. “I wouldn’t mind running away with you though.”

Slaine felt his face get hot then glared at Inaho. “Go home!”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a month to finish.


End file.
